Out from The Twilight Zone
by Lady aracne
Summary: Tim has a terrible fight with Abby, help comes from a most unexpected source. McAbby, of course!


**Out from the Twilight Zone**

_**A/N **__**This is kind of a strange one chapter plot bunny that refused to leave me, its kind of hinky LOL, I hope you like it. Its weird, I know**._

Timothy McGee stormed out from the NCIS building into the parking lot, he reached his beloved Porsche in a few seconds, but he didn't get in, he actually slammed both his fists on the pristine hood of the vehicle.

"Damn!" he yelled furiously, he couldn't remember ever been so angry before, and it was her fault, Abby's fault.

Memories of the whole week from hell he had gone through, assaulted his senses; Gibbs was murderously mad at him at the moment, he had mess up the capture of an extremely violent serial rapist, Tony was still giving him death glares, because of Deep Six, Ziva had sided with Tony and was not talking to him, specially after his capture disaster.

He, however, had been counting on Abby to make him feel a little better; what a joke!

"I can't believe this, I can't" he yelled again just to himself cutting his train of thought at the same time, he actually felt his breathing becoming erratic.

Tim rested his head on the top of his car, the cold metal felt glorious on his burning forehead.

A sobbing sound made him lift his head up, someone was crying Tim pulled away from his car and looked around; A young girl was looking at him from the edge of the lot, tears pouring from her olive eyes.

His rage subsided in a second as his will to help and take care of others took over in and instant.

"Are you alright?" he said softly "I am a federal agent, you don't need to be scare" he added, not that the girl looked scared, she actually looked sad more than anything else.

Tim walked slowly towards the child, she was around 10 years old, with long cinnamon hair gathered in a loose ponytail, her eyes were olive green, she reminded him of someone, she looked familiar somehow.

"Are you hurt?"

"No" she said lowering her head "I ran from home" she added in a tiny voice as she sat against one of the parking lot walls.

Tim looked at her, thinking on what to do, clearly something was wrong, domestic violence stepped into his mind, he had to call the authorities, but she looked so sad, maybe she wanted to talk first.

"My name is Tim, can you tell me yours?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Eilidh, my name is Eilidh".

"That's a beautiful name, its Scottish, right?"

Eilidh's face lightened with a smile, and something stirred inside his chest.

"Yes, you are good!"

"Well, I must confess, I am of Scottish descent" he said smiling for the first time in days.

"My daddy is too" her voice saddened again and alarms sounded all around Tim's brain.

"Eilidh, your daddy hurt you in anyway?"

"Oh no! no, my daddy is the most wonderful dad in the world, its just, that he had a fight with mommy"

"He hurt your mommy?" He asked, trying to figure out if she was telling him the truth, but knowing she was, it was such a strange feeling.

"Noooo" Eilidh almost screamed "My daddy loves my mommy with all his heart, my mommy is a special person, sometimes she can be a little hard to handle" The small girl said looking in to the distance.

"You want me to take you home? Your parents must be very scared"

"They are not home, no one is right now"

"So you were alone?" He asked puzzled.

"I was with my brother and my baby sister, I am the eldest you know, they didn't hear the fight, but I did, it was awful". She started crying again burying her face on his jacket.

Tim was completely confused but he was determined to help Eilidh with whatever was making her so miserable.

"You have a younger brother and a little sister, that's wonderful I have one sister, her name is Sarah"

"My brother is 2 years younger, his name is Logan, and Kenna is just a baby" Eilidh raise her face to look at him, "You were yelling." She said out of nowhere, and he couldn't do anything else but stare at her for a moment, then he answered her truthfully.

"I was very angry, I am sorry you hear that, I don't usually yell"

"Why were you mad?"

"Well, I got angry with my girlfriend, the strange thing is I am no longer sure why." It was incredible but true, he had been so upset about everything that when Abby said something about rethinking their relationship he had lost it, and he couldn't remember what she had actually said.

"You should tell her you are sorry" she said very seriously, Tim turned to look at the small child; she had such a grown up way of talking, he couldn't help but thinking he already knew her, she reminded him so much of someone it was kind of scary.

"You think so?"

"Yep," She sad standing up, her face no longer sad but determined "My mommy is always doing funny and strange things, and my daddy just loves her like that, but this time he is wrong and he made mom really sad, he has to said I am sorry."

Eilidh started to walk away from him.

"Wait Eilidh, I'll take you home."

"I told you, there is no one there. There won't be for a long time:" She said turning to face him.

"You need to tell her you are sorry."

"I will, but.."

"Right now!" She said her eyes flashing just like Abby's when she was on a mission. That was it! Eilidh reminded him of Abby!

"Why is it so important to you?"

Tim caught up with the young girl in two steps looking intently at her, not daring to think what he was actually thinking. It was impossible!

"Because, if you don't daddy, I will never be born" Eilidh said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before walking away.

Timothy McGee froze, he saw Eilidh walking away from him and he couldn't follow, he couldn't move, he just stood there with his mouth open, tears glistening in his eyes.

The sound of a door blasting open made him turn around, Abby was looking franticly around as she ran into the parking lot.

"Oh Tim I thought you were gone" She said throwing herself into his arms "I was joking, I wanted to make you laugh" she sobbed.

"No Abs, I am sorry, I didn't listen to you, I just lost it, please forgive me." He said covering her face with butterfly kisses while his hand kept her beautiful face from moving.

"I love you Tim!" She said smiling broadly, just as Eilidh did.

"I love you too Abs, I am sorry I will never behave like this again." He hugged her with all the love he felt for her.

"Hey, do you like the name Eilidh?"

Abby looked at him puzzled for a second, then she said in a very Abby like fashion.

"Beautiful, it sounds cool, why?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking" He answered kissing her deeply.

"About what?" she said into his mouth.

"About the future love, about the future."

THE END

_A/N Well, tell me what you think, please review!_


End file.
